The Black Chair
by Bella Lilac
Summary: "Just breathe though it, Sammy." Dean soothed, finding it hard to just stand there and take in those brown puppy eyes - that he'd seen everyday since the kid was born - that now showed nothing but pain behind them. Scared/Hurt - Sam Caring/Big Brother - Dean
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural or any of these characters.

* * *

 _"A part of growing up is doing things you don't want to... but it's who you have by your side during these times that counts."_

\- Myself

* * *

"Sammy. Just relax, it'll all be over before you know it." Dean quietly told his younger brother, "And hey, I'll be with you the whole time, okay?" Dean felt the jerky nod against his shoulder to where the kid sat at his left, his kid brother was as nervous as a stray puppy being offered food from a stranger.

The kid had his wisdom teeth come through a year ago at the early age of thirteen, and has had constant problems since - but not so much with the bottom ones, they were fine and not the ones causing pain. However, it was the top wisdom teeth that were the concern, the kid was constantly complaining about pain in his top left side.

But the pain would come and go.

But when the pain was there, the kid had complained about everything from; his mouth being sore - to really sore, his cheek feeling like it's throbbing, it hurts to eat, and the final one - Dean I can't talk cause the air is making my tooth hurt.

It was time to make a dentist appointment.

After Sammy had complained again yesterday, Dean had taken the kid into the motels bathroom and hit the main and heat lights, and told the kid to open. He was no dentist but he could see the left side looked a little swollen around the gums and the tooth was partially rotted on the side, and the right side had a large cavity; although the kid never complained about the right side, he knew both teeth may need to be pulled - but he didn't say that to the kid, not until they were sure. And he didn't want to scare his little brother anymore then he already was.

"Sam Johnson."

Dean glanced up at the name, and looked over towards the glass doors that were by the front desk to see a middle aged woman standing there with a clipboard.

"That's us, Sammy."

Sam whimpered in response, but let his older brother pull him up from the padded bench seat they'd been sitting on. He leaned slightly in against his brother, as Dean's arm protectively draped over his shoulders and pulling the kid into his side as they followed the lady through the glass doors and down a white corridor, she reached the end turning left then right, before leading them into a room. It wasn't anything special, just a plain simple dentist room with the same layout all dentist rooms seem to follow.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Williams. I'll be your dentist today," A middle aged man introduced himself - standing tall from his hunched over position in front of a computer screen that displayed open files, then glanced across to the brunette haired woman that'd guided them. "And this is Margaret. She'll be my assistant. What can I do for you boys?"

"Sammy, my brother here," Dean said, giving his little brother an encouraging squeeze, and pulled the kid closer into him. "has been having really bad pain in his top wisdom teeth."

"Hmm, okay. Sammy is it?"

"It's Sam." Sam said, giving his older brother a glance.

The dentist got the feeling that name must be only reserved for older brothers.

"Okay, Sam. Just take a seat here," he said referring to a large black padded chair, that looked to Sam almost like those layed back lounge chairs you see by the edges of pools. Sam looked to his brother again, and did as the dentist instructed after Dean gave a small nod of encouragement.

Sam sat sideways on the padded chair with his feet dangling off to the side, with his nervous eyes not leaving his brother.

"Alright, Sam. Can I have you leaning back here for me," The dentist said, patting the backrest. Sam slowly turned himself in the chair, getting himself situated so his back was sitting up against the backrest and his legs spread down along the recliner.

"That's good, now I'm just going to move the chair to get a better look."

Sam felt the chair moving upwards as the backrest lowered, putting him in almost a laying position.

"Sam," the assistant said from Sam's left. "I'm just going to put this around you," she said, showing Sam something that looked like a white bib, "If you can just lean up a bit for me, sweety?"

Sam leaned forwards, as Margaret placed the paper bib around him and clipped the metal peg onto the unpegged side to hold it in place.

"I'm just going to placed these on you," she said, holding out a pair of black sunglasses, and placed them over his eyes before a bright light turned on overhead, that was held above him on the white metal stand.

"Very good, now if you could open your mouth for me I'll have a look at these teeth."

Sam gave the dentist one glance, before nervously looking around the office to sort out his brother. He heard a scuffle of boots behind him, and Dean's head appear above his view.

"I'm right here, Sammy." Dean reassured, brushing his little brothers bangs away from his eyes. "Open your mouth, kiddo. The dentist needs to see those pearly whites." He said shooting his brother a grin.

Sam returned a small grin, before opening his mouth but not taking his eyes from his brother.

"Can you open just a little bit wider, Sam?"

Sam did as the dentist asked. Dr. Williams used the mouth mirror to look in Sam's mouth as he held a dental probe in his right hand, he moved the instrument around Sam's gums and probed them gently.

"Does this hurt?"

"Uh-uh..."

"Okay, does this?" He said, moving the probe to another spot on the left side closer to the wisdom tooth.

"Uh-uh..."

"Okay, tell me when it does, Sam." He said moving the instrument around in several different areas.

"Ah-ha, ah-ah..." Sam cried out, and his back arched up from the chair when the dentist hit a really tender area.

"Relax, Sammy." Dean soothed, running his fingers through the kids hair again, and never breaking his eye contact with his little brother.

"Okay, I'm just going to look at the other side now." Dr. Williams said moving the tools to the right side, "Tell me if it hurts."

After a few more probs, Sammy's reaction was the same.

"Okay, I'm going to send you down to X-ray's. Margaret," he said, to the assistant. "could you show these boys where to go."

"Certainly, here I'll just unclip this for you." She said as she unpegged the bib and removed the glasses after the overhead light had been switched off. The chair was moved into a seating position again. "Just follow me."

Dean swung his arm over his kid brothers shoulders again and giving him a smirk as the kid glanced up at him, before pulling him closer into his side, as they follow the assistant back down the corridor towards the glass doors.

"Okay, boys. You just go back down those stairs to the bottom floor, and it's almost directly below us. Just come back to the reception when your done, and they'll call me to get you."

"Okay, thanks." Dean nodded, before turning his brother in the direction of the one flight of stairs they'd taken to get upto the dental clinic section. Sam was quiet on the way down, but feeling the normal comfort of having his brother here with him. He never felt the same way with his father, but his father was away all the time, so that left Dean looking after him - and his brother had been doing just that, ever since he was six-months-old.

"You right, Sammy?" Dean asked, as he pushed the door open to the X-ray room, and got a small nod from his brother, before leading them both over to the small desk that sat just behind the door. A lady with blond hair looked up as the boys approached the front of the desk.

"Hi, we've been sent to get an X-ray done."

The lady looked between the two boys, "Okay, do you have your Medicare card?"

"Sure," Dean responded, pulling out his wallet and producing a fake card. He handed it over to the lady, and waited for her to put it into the system before handing it back.

"Okay, just take a seat." She said, nodding to the three cushioned chairs over by the window.

They didn't even have to wait two minutes before they were called. A dark haired women told them to follow her into a small room, that had - it was hard to describe - but like a robotic machine hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay, which one of you are getting the X-Ray done?"

"Sam." Dean answered, nodding down at his kid brother.

"Okay, can I get you to just wait outside the door, this shouldn't take anymore than a minute." She said, and gestured for Sam to come closer to the machine.

"I'll just be over here. Okay, Sammy?" Dean said, as he leaned casually against the doorframe, and watched his brother.

Sam looked back at him and nodded, his bangs falling in front of his eyes.

The lady brought the machine down to Sam's height, which was a fair amount seeing as the kid was still so short.

"Okay, just step forward, and place your hands on these." She said, referring to two things that looked like handles from a push bike. Sam did as he was told. "Good, just step a little bit closer,"

Sam took another step forwards closer into the machine, so the white robotic thing was circling him.

"Okay, now just bite down on here for me." She said gesturing to a white mouth piece.

"Okay, good, and chin down a bit."

Sam angled his chin down, with the mouth piece gripped between his teeth.

"Okay, stay in that position and don't move."

She switched the machine on, it buzzed and started circling. It had two arm like things horizontal from one another about a foot from his head, that rotated in a circular motion around him before beeping then stopping.

"Ok, good." She said, switching off the machine. "Your right to go now."

"C'mon, kiddo. Let's get outta here." Dean said, taking a step from the doorframe and inwards of the room, extending his arm towards his kid brother. Once the kid was within reach he threw his arm around him, and led him towards the door again.

"Thanks," he told the receptionist, she returned with a smile as he pushed open the door.

They headed back up the stairs, ending at the second floor, and returned to the main reception.

"Hi," Dean said to the girl at the front reception; she was in her early 20's and had long brunette locks. Dean travelled his eyes from her cherry coloured plump lips, to her tightly buttoned busty bust that was slightly expanding the buttons in her white blouse, that was as far as he could see from behind the counter, but it was enough for him. He gave her a wink, as she slightly blushed.

She gave a smile, "What can I do for you?"

Dean leaned an elbow on the counter top, giving a smirk. "Well, we could start by getting your number, and then..."

"Dean..." Sam whined from beside him.

He smirked with one eyebrow raised, giving his brother a side glance whilst raising his hands in an innocent 'what' gesture. But seeing the look on his baby brothers face he gave in... for now.

"Okay, okay. My brother just had his X-ray's, and were told to come back here."

She smiled again. "What's your name please."

"Well I'm Dean," he said, with - only one way to describe it - a 'flirty' look as he introduced himself, "and this here is, Sam." he said, pulling his kid brother closer into his side.

Sam gave a quick three finger wave with a small nod, "Hi." He said quietly.

She turned from Dean giving Sam a warm smile. "Hello, Sam." She said politely, before turning back to Dean. "Okay, Dean. Just take a seat and I'll call someone to get you."

Dean couldn't resist, he threw her another smirk, "Sounds good. But how about that number?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, c'mon..." he whined again, tugging at his leather jacket.

"Yeah, okay. In a minute, Sammy." He told his brother, before turning to the receptionist and saying in a seductive voice. "So what do you say, you, me, tomorrow night?"

She blushed again, admiring the rather nice looking young man in front of her - but he couldn't of been anymore than eighteen, maybe nineteen and she was twenty-four going on twenty-five next month, it just didn't feel right doing 'that' with a younger man. "No, I don't think so... sorry." She said gently.

Dean was a little shocked at being declined, but didn't let on, instead keeping his cool stance. "Another time then?"

Sam rolled his eyes for probably the one hundredth time in those two minutes, he wasn't naive and knew his brother would try to pick up any skirt that was worth picking up... even be it at the dentist office. But he just wasn't in the mood to wait around and watch his brother flirt - and for all he knew, he could be waiting for the death sentence in having all teeth his ripped out - bit dramatic yeah he knew, but it could happen - and his brother was trying to pick up a girl?

"De-an," Sammy whined again in the only way little brothers could, bringing out the one syllable name into two.

"Okay, okay. We're going, Sammy." He told his little brother, before turning back to the attractive receptionist. "I'll see you around." He said with another wink, before leading Sam over to the cushioned bench seats again.

"Did you have to do that, Dean?" Sam whined, after they had taken a seat.

"Chill, Sammy." He told his brother, "Did you see that, boy, where was she when we first arrived? Maybe it was a good thing they replaced that old hag... don't wanna scare off customers you know."

Sam didn't say anything just dropped his head in his folded over arms that lay rested across his knees, and shook his head briefly as he looked at the short piled grey carpet. He felt a hand to the back of his head, rubbing softly.

"You okay, Sammy?"

He nodded at the same time his name was called again.

"C'mon, let's go, kiddo. Let's get this over an' done with, then we can go grab some burgers after. What do you say, Sammy?"

"Sure, Dean." Sam answered nonchalantly, as he stood up.

They followed the assistant back down the corridor the same way as they had before, Dean felt Sam lean further into him as they neared the door. He knew how nervous the kid was, and couldn't wait for it to all be over... for Sammy's sake.

He gave the kids arm an encouraging squeeze with the arm he had loped around his shoulders, "It'll be alright, Sammy." He whispered close to his little brothers ear.

He sure hoped that was the truth.

"Alright, Sam. Just take a seat." Dr. Williams instructed as they entered the room.

Sam again took a seat on the black chair, with his feet dangling off to the side as he'd done so before, Dean stood near his little brother with his hand resting on the kids shoulder for reasurance.

"Okay, good. Well your X-ray's have come through and I've taken a look at them, you will need those two wisdom teeth removed. Now did you want me to do that today? Or would you like to make another appointment?

"We'll do it today." Dean answered for his brother, getting an incredulous look from the kid. He gave Sam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, we'll start off with one and see how that goes. What side would you like me to start on?"

Sam glanced nervously up at his older brother.

"We'll start on the left yeah, Sammy?" Dean said, looking pointedly at his younger brother, knowing the left side is what caused most of the pain. And earning himself a small uncertain nod from his sibling.

"Okay, if you could just lay back for me."

Sam didn't move. He stared up at his brother with those big brown scared puppy dog eyes. He didn't want someone ripping out his tooth, it scared him.

Dean crouched down in front of his brother and placed his hands on the kids knees. "Dude, look at me." He said gently, and waited for the eye contact. "It'll be okay, Sammy. Dr. 'Yankum'" Sam cringed at the name, "has done this a million times and I'll be here the whole time, okay. I'm not leaving." He reassured, "I'll hold your hand or whatever chick flick moment you need, I'll do, okay?"

He knew he was on the right track when he got a small smile from his brother.

"Okay, kiddo. Lets do this." He said, giving the kids knee an affectionate pat.

...

Bella Lilac


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turned slowly in the chair and positioned his back against the back rest, the assistant placed the paper bib and sunglasses on him like she'd done before and the chair was repositioned. The dentist turned the overhead light back on, and Dean stood back behind the chair as he'd been earlier - they were all set.

All set, except for Sam...

"Alright, Sam. I just need you to open your mouth for me." Dr. Williams said as he stood to the right of the chair. He held a cotton tip applicator with some numbing cream on it. "This will help numb you up a bit."

Sam shook his head 'no' and kept his mouth firmly shut.

"C'mon, Sammy. You can do this." Dean soothed, placing his hand to his kid brothers head and brushed the mop of hair back. "Look, it's just a cotton bud with cream... it won't hurt, kiddo. Open up."

Sam considered Dean's words for a moment, before reluctently opening his mouth.

"Can you open a little bit wider for me, Sam?"

Sam did as the dentist asked, widening his mouth. The dentist swabbed the areas of his gums that surrounded the top left tooth. Sam closed his mouth once the cotton bud was removed.

"Margaret, is that lidocaine ready?"

The assistant turned from the white wall lined bench, "It's ready, Dr. Williams." She said handing the ready filled syringe to the dentist.

"Okay, just open your mouth again for me."

Sam shook his head again but with more force than before, as he stared wide eyed at the large injection in the dentists hand. No way was he getting that shoved in his mouth.

"Sammy."

He ignored Dean's call, not taking his eyes from the syringe. He could feel all his nerves from before building up at full speed.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean called again, trying to get his brother to focus on him rather than on what was about to happen.

Sam shook his head.

"Samuel, look at me right now." Dean ordered, knowing his brother would follow an order but hating it just the same. He hated sounding like his father, throwing out orders left, right, and centre for every damn thing they did. But he knew the kid was scared and wouldn't listen otherwise. He immediately had those brown puppy dog eyes set up at him; the kid was damn scared.

"Just look at me, Sammy. Don't look at that. Look at me." He said trying to reassure the kid, he brushed the bangs from his eyes again. "It'll be over in a minute, okay?" He reached forward taking both of his little brothers hands in his, resting them down on the kids chest.

"You right, now?" Dean asked, getting a nod in return. "Okay, we're ready." He told the dentist; speaking in plural as he often did when it was something that concerned Sam, cause anything that affected his little brother affected him too.

"Okay, just open your mouth, and I'll try and do this quickly."

Sam kept his eyes focused on his brothers, as he slowly opened his mouth.

"Okay, that's good. Just a little bit more, and lean your head back a bit."

Dean was the one that responded to that. He swept his hand under his brothers bangs and tilted his head back; his palm holding his little brothers forehead - it not only comforted the kid, but it also halted any unwanted movement, keeping him firmly in place.

"Alright, you're going to feel just a little bit of a prick."

Sam whimpered feeling the needle go into his top gum, then drew back out.

"Alright, this one will hurt a little more." The dentist warned.

The needle entered his gum under the tooth.

"Ahh, ahh..." Sam cried out, and whimpered.

Dean could feel his brothers heart pumping a mile an hour in his chest, as the kid completely tensed up and arched his back at the pain.

"Ssh... just breathe though it, Sammy." He soothed, finding it hard to just stand there and take in those brown puppy eyes - that he'd seen everyday since the kid was born - that now showed nothing but pain behind them. "It's ok, little brother. Just take some deep breaths."

Sam took another shallow breath before taking in a really deep breath feeling the air fill his lungs, before breathing out again. His eyes never leaving Dean's as he took another deep breath just as the needle entered under his gum again, to the left of the last.

Sam whimpered again, as he tightened his grip on his older brothers hand.

"Shh... it's alright, Sammy."

The dentist removed the needle, "Okay, we'll just wait a few minutes for that to work."

On Sam's left the assistant filled a white plastic cup with water from the small sink. "Sweety, you can rinse if you'd like to get the taste out." Sam nodded, as she moved the chair up for him. She handed him the cup and waited for him to swish and rinse his mouth before moving the chair back.

"Alright, I'm just going to make sure your mouth's numb. Can you open for me."

Sam opened his mouth again.

The dentist used the dental probe again, moving it in different areas of Sam's upper back left gums. "Can you feel this?"

Sam shook his head.

Dr. Williams nodded, "Can you feel this?"

Sam shook his head again.

The dentist moved it around prodding all around the gum, waiting for any reaction from Sam.

"Ah-ah, ah-ah..." Sam winced, feeling the tool pushing into his gum.

"Okay, can I get some more lidocaine, Margaret."

The assistant handed over another syringe. Dr. Williams nodded his thanks before immediately injecting it into the area that needed numbing.

"Ahh..." Sam whimpered again, squeezing his brothers hand.

"Just relax, Sammy." Dean soothed his brother. "His gonna make it nice and numb for you, an' you won't be feeling anything."

"That should be good now, tell me if you feel anything." Dr. Williams said, prodding the dental probe on different areas of Sam's gums again.

"Uh-uh..."

"Okay, good. This?" The dentist asked, moving to the area he'd just numbed.

Sam shook his head slightly, "Uh-uh..."

The dentist nodded. "That's good, Sam. We should be okay to start."

Dr. Williams turned to his right to retrieve the elevator instrument from the side trolly that had all his tools already laid out side by side on a freshly laundered maroon towel. He quickly grasped the tool in his right hand before turning back to the boy layed out on the black chair.

He carefully guided the tool into the boys mouth and manoeuvred it towards the upper section of his back jaw. Then with careful, but precise skill - after many long years of experience in this industry - he wedged the elevator (a screwdriver like instrument) in between the jaw bone and tooth, and carefully twisted the tool side to side to rock the tooth.

Sam whimpered, his whole body tensing at the incredible amount of pressure he felt in the top left area, but on top of that he could feel a slight pain, every time the pressure came it brought pain with it. But when there was a loud crunch sound he lost it.

"Ahh, ahh... ahh..." He whimpered again, his back arching. "...op... op" He cried out, praying the dentist understood 'stop' and tried wiggling to free his head from the hold his brother had on him.

Dean could feel his brothers heart racing, as well as the kids chest rising and falling rapidly as the kid panted to catch his breath. Not to mention the kid had a death grip on his hand; the top of his little brothers knuckles turning white.

"Sam... Sammy," He called, "Listen, you need to calm down little brother. Take some deep breaths, Sammy." He said, rubbing his thumb back and forth in his little brothers hair as he continued to hold his forehead. The kid started to calm, but Dean could still feel him trembling. "Take a deep breath, Sammy."

Sam focused his eyes on Dean, taking a slow deep breath in through his nose.

"That's it, Sammy. Hold it." Dean counted to five slowly in his head. "And out. That's it, and in." He counted to five again; he had to get the kids breathing back to regular, or he knew what the consequences were - either his brother would pass out or start hyperventilating. And he wanted neither action to occur. "And out."

He had Sam's breathing as close to normal as the current situation would aloud, seeing as his brother was still as tense as all hell.

"That's my boy, Sammy." Dean praised.

He may have the breathing under control, but the pained look never left his eyes.

Dr. Williams was next to speak up. "Sam, you will feel a bit of pressure, and you'll hear some noises... but you'll hear them louder because they're close to your ear." He reassured the boy, "If I could do this procedure without noise, I would." He said lightly.

The dentist applied pressure to the tooth again, carefully rocking the tooth from left to right.

"urts... urts..." Sam cried out, feeling some pain again.

"You need to bear with me, Sam. You will fell some pressure." He said, rocking the tooth again.

"urts..."

"Okay, Sam. Does it hurt?" He asked seriously, getting a vigorous nod from the boy. "Or is it just pressure your feeling?"

"...urts"

"Look. He said it hurts, alright." Dean said, shooting the dentist a 'you'd better do something about it, before I do' look. He was about ready to take over if this dentist didn't get his shit together. His brother was in pain, it didn't take a damn expert to figure that out.

"Margaret, could I grab another lidocaine?"

The assistant passed over another syringe topped with local anaesthetic. Sam winced again, feeling the needle prick in a un-numb spot in his upper gum, and then move to the gum under the tooth. He hated this, like truly hated it. He hurt, half his face felt numb, even the left side of his nostril was blocked because it was numb. He wanted to go home... he sighed lightly to himself, thinking "if you could call the run down motel they were currently staying in 'home'" and curl up under the warm covers in bed.

"It'll be over soon, Sammy. Then we can go straight home, alright?" Dean reassured, like he knew exactly what Sam was thinking; but when it came to Dean and his little brother he kind of had a six sence about the kid. And more times than not, he knew his younger brother better than the kid knew himself. "And who knows, I might even let you watch one of those chick flick movies that you like so much."

"Okay, you should be well and truly numb now. Like I said you'll feel a little pressure, but it shouldn't hurt now." Dr. Williams said, taking ahold of the elevator again. "If you can bear with me, Sam. I can have it done in tens minutes."

"What do you say, kiddo. We get this done?"

Sam gave his brother a small uncertain nod; he wanted this to be over more than anything. He also had second thoughts about getting the second one removed, there was no way he wanted that done today. One was enough to last a lifetime.

Sam focused back on his older brother, his hazel puppy dog eyes cutting right into Dean's green ones; hoping he can find some strength in them to pull through this. He didn't think even the raw stitches they constantly received were this bad, and they were almost always done without so much as even a lick of anaesthetic.

He felt he may have been getting a little ahead of himself... the stitches HURT. They weren't exactly a walk in the park, but neither was this.

He felt the intense pressure again, but this time there was no pain, his whole side of his mouth was completely numbed up... which he figured was the whole idea from the beginning, it just took awhile getting there.

"Do you need suction?" The assistant asked, holding the saliva ejector near Sam's mouth.

Sam didn't hear the spoken answer but rather felt something sucking around the inside of his mouth. Then felt more pressure.

"Your doing good, Sammy." Dean praised his little brother, as the kid continued to grip his hand with both of his smaller ones.

Dr. Williams rocked the tooth a few more times, it was almost lose enough in the socket now to pull, he exchanged his tools, placing the elevator down and retrieving the forceps. He grasped hold of the tooth in the plier-like instrument and deliberately rocked it back and forth as much as it could, then rotated it to help rip and tear the tooth from the ligament that held it in place. After a few more rocks the tooth came free. He placed a suture to the area to help aid the healing.

Dr. Williams sighed some relief, "Okay, we got the tooth out. You can rinse if you'd like."

Sam nodded, feeling the chair shifting into a seated position and slid the glasses from his eyes to the top of his head. Then took the offered water to rinse his mouth, he swished and spit until the cup was empty before setting it to the side of the little sink.

"Okay, I'm just going to place some gauze in to help with the bleeding." Dr. Williams said, as he rolled up a gauze pad. "Open for me." He placed the gauze to the back left of Sam's mouth. "Okay, bite down as hard as you can. You'll need to leave that in there for thirty minutes."

Dean took a step from behind the chair to the front of his brother. "How do you feel, kiddo?"

"Numb." Sam answered around a numbed jaw and the gauze.

Dean smirked, "Bet you do, think they gave you enough anaesthetic to knock out a small elephant."

Sam grinned at his brother.

Margaret came around the other side and handed Sam a set of instructions and an extra packet of gauze pads. "If it's still bleeding when you remove that gauze you can replace it with a new one, and remember to only eat soft foods, and nothing hot for the first 24 hours. And also no spitting or drinking with a straw."

Sam passed the small sheet of instructions and extra gauze to his brother, which Dean folded and pocketed.

"Alright, I'm not going to do the other tooth today, as I've already given you a lot of lidocaine, and the other tooth will need a lot too. So you can make an appointment at the front for us to do it then."

Dean looked at the dentist with a raised brow and a smug look; that's right, don't wanna be overdosing my kid brother, or you'll have me to answer to... which might involve a little 'check up' in your own dentist chair, if you catch my drift.

He turned back to his little brother. "Ready, Sammy?"

Sam looked up at his brother giving a nod.

The assistant stepped closer. "I'll just remove these, then your right to go." She said unpegging the paper bib that now had dribbled blood down it, and removed the glasses from his head.

Sam stood up feeling a little woozy, but in the next moment he felt Dean's arm cross behind his back and tuck underneath his left arm, pulling him into his side. He really did love his brother, he was so grateful to have someone as caring, and supportive as he was.

Dean guided his brother as the kid continued to lean into him - Sammy didn't look like he was paying too much attention of where they were going, just content with letting his brother steer him - down though the corridor and back to the reception. But unfortunately for Dean the old woman was back, rather than the young brunette that had been there not even an hour ago. Dean guessed the young girl... he shook his head, he never even thought to get her name - was the temporally release for the elderly woman for breaks or whatnot.

So much for getting her number...

"Hi, we need to make another booking with Dr. Williams."

"Okay, I'll have a look to see what dates his free." The elderly woman said, using her wrinkled fingers to clack at the keyboard keys. "I have two weeks from now at 1:30?" She said, looking from the computer screen to Dean.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Dean..." Sam whined, not wanting to come back.

"It's fine, Sammy." He reassured the kid, knowing he didn't want the other side done, but it was nessesary.

"Okay, so I've got you booked for the 18th of August at 1:30." She said, writing on a business card and handing it to Dean. "I've wrote the date on there for you."

Dean thanked her taking the card, and pocketed it in the inside of his leather jacket.

They left the stark brown building and headed down the mostly empty sidewalk to the 2 hour parking spot they'd left the Impala. The sleek black car was right as they'd left it, parallel parked by the curb. Dean unlocked the passenger door, letting Sam in first before making his way around the front of the car to the drivers side and unlocking it, he climbed in behind the wheel closing the door behind him.

...

Bella Lilac

A/N - Thank you anyone who added this story to their 'favourites and/or follows', and thank you for all your lovely reviews - they truly mean a lot. Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean started the ignition letting the engine roar to life, before glancing across the bench seat at his younger brother.

"How you doing there, Sammy?" He asked, taking in his little brothers appearance; the kid looked miserable - his head was drooped with his bangs covering his eyes, his hands were tucked inside the front centre pocket of his hoodie, and his lower lip was slowly protruding into a pout.

"Come here, kiddo." He said, pulling his brother across the bench seat whilst slinging his arm around his shoulders, safely tucking the kid into his side with his head leaning against his shoulder. "That better?"

Sam nodded against Dean's shoulder, curling into his brothers side.

Dean gave one last glance at his brother before checking his review mirror and circling a large u-turn over the two laned road, and heading back in the direction they'd come.

The drive was silent but peaceful...

Only the soft breaths coming from his sleeping brother, and the grumbling from the Impala's engine as it ate up the black tarmac sounded in the cabin. Dean sighed - the kid needed rest after the trauma he'd just been though - he loosened his grip on the wheel, as he finally let himself relax and left his other arm protectively draped around his brother.

He pulled into the motels parking spot, and shut off the engine. Glancing down at the kid, he was still resting peacefully against him with the running effects of the anaesthesia still numbing his system - knowing it'd be a whole other story once that wore off - but he'd deal with that as it comes, for now the kid was fine.

Dean opened the drivers door and gently leaned his brother up, not wanting to wake the kid. As he exited the car he carefully shuffled Sam across with him till the kid was occupying the drivers seat and he was standing outside the car, then as having done on numerous times he hoisted the kid into his arms, and closed the door behind them.

Closing the motel door behind him, the room looked exactly as they'd left it. An unmade twin share bed centred the room with its headboard against an unplastered raw brick wall, a tattered maroon two seater sofa sat beside one of the two pine bedside tables, across from the sofa was a 21 inch CRT television. A small laminated kitchenette lined the wall just off to the left of the stand held TV, then through the door on the right of the bed was a small bathroom.

Dean carried Sam over to the bed, placing him carefully down on the red, navy and yellow checkered quilt cover. He watched as his brother instinctively curled up, before pulling the covers over him, then took a seat on the edge of the bed and carded his hand through the kids hair - he hoped his brother would get a decent amount of rest before the pain kicked in - cause sleep after that might be nonexistent.

He was pretty sure they still had some Panadeine Forte left in the first aid kit; they usually kept it well stocked - injuries weren't a rare thing in his family, and having a highly equipped medical kit was nessesary - it contained almost anything that was held, or rather was once held, in the hospital medical cabinets... that'd been silently pocketed on their rare off hospital visits.

He sighed, giving his brother another glance before standing; figuring he'd better check, otherwise he'd need to make a trip to get some. He knew his brother would be needing them after the anaesthetic wore off. He'd only taken one step from the bed when...

"D'n?"

He sighed again, "I'm here, Sammy." He said gently, before retaking his spot on the bed. "How you feeling, kiddo?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. Still numb, but it's starting to hurt a bit."

Dean looked across to the digital clock on the opposite bedside table, it was now 3:46, as he stared at the red digits he mentally thought back to the time he'd seen on the wall clock at the dentists office - he'd captured the time in his mind knowing he had about an hour or two before the numbing effects wore off - it'd been ten to three when the dentist finished, and Sam's appointment had been at quarter to two.

He sighed, as he pushed his brothers bangs back. "I know, kiddo. We'll get you some of the good stuff soon, okay?" He said, remembering he needed to check their supplies and he needed to change the kids gauze, it was well overdue.

Sam nodded, looking up at his brother.

Dean turned more side on so he was directly facing his brother. "I need to change the gauze, Sammy. Open up."

Sam wrinkled his nose, but opened his mouth - but finding he couldn't open it very far.

Dean placed his index finger and thumb inside his brothers mouth, and removed the old gauze. Standing up, he crossed to the kitchenette placing the soaked, blood red gauze in the flip bin, before taking his place on the bed again. He reached into his left breast pocket pulling out the newly sealed packet of gauze pads, pulling the packet open he removed one of the three, and folded it as the dentist had done.

"Open again, Sammy."

Using the same fingers, he slid the gauze in on the far left side till it was in place.

"Okay, bite down and keep the pressure on it."

Dean studied his little brother a moment; the kid looked wrecked and it didn't look like he'd be moving anytime soon. "Let's watch some TV." He decided, grabbing the remote from the bedside table, and hit the red button.

He carefully moved himself to lie next to his brother, and shifted onto his back throwing an arm behind his head. Pointing the remote at the television he flicked through the channels - M TV, SKY, NBC, CTV, FOX, LIFETIME... before settling on HBO, it was about mid-way through a Sex and the City episode.

He turned from the TV screen as he felt Sam shuffle beside him, with the kid leaning his head up a little to rest against his chest. Dean smiled to himself as he placed the remote on the quilt cover beside him and wrapped his arm protectively around his brother, pulling the kid closer as Sam snuggled into his side. Within seconds the kid was asleep again.

"Dude, that's alright, she could do that for me any day of the week." Dean nodded approvingly at the TV screen as actress Kristine Davis dropped her black sateen robe as she stood beside a luxury king sized bed; the silky sateen slid sexually from her shoulders and pooled at her feet, revealing a sleek sateen slip that showed off all the right curves in all the right ways, before laying seductively in the white sateen sheets.

He wouldn't mind ANY good looking curvy chic to do that actually...

Dean glanced down at his kid brother glad he was out, not only cause his brother needed the rest but because this episode wasn't exactly kid friendly, with Kristine Davis laying fully naked now.

Oh yeah... he wouldn't mind ANY chic doing that...

Dean sighed, shifting slightly under his brother and brushed his fingers through the kids bangs, his little brother moaned softly and moved further into his side before settling again. Dean quirked a smirk; his little brother was always rather clingy when he wasn't feeling well or upset, and obviously this called for one of those times.

The episode ended another fifteen minutes later, with One Night Stand coming up next, he wasn't sure if he was in the mood for stand up comedy... but what the hell, he couldn't be bothered changing it either. The intro ran through with the first act walking on stage, but that was as far as he saw before all his focus turned onto Sam. His little brother was shifting restlessly beside him and... moaning?... he listened more intently trying to ignore the sound of the television in the background and shook his head, the kid was crying.

"Hey... hey, Sammy." He called gently, giving the kids back a soft rub. "What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked, even though he knew exactly what the problem was; the anaesthetic had completely worn off, and the kid was now feeling the pain.

Sam shifted against him again, giving a soft sob.

"Hey, it's ok, little brother. I'm here..." Dean soothed, as he continued to caress his younger brothers back. He knew it was time to get his little brother dosed up - but mentally kicked himself for not having checked the supplies yet... but he wasn't at all worried, if they didn't have Panadeine Forte they'd have something similar - then hopefully, by any miracle the kid might get some more sleep. "What do you say, Sammy. Time to get drugged up?"

Sam snuffled, letting out another quiet sob.

It hurt...

It hurt so much.

Dean helped his little brother sit up, then shuffled up into a sitting position himself whilst keeping a protective hold on Sam. His younger brother looked like death on two wheels, and by the time this is over, he'll be feeling like it for the next week or so, at least.

Sam softly sobbed again, and carefully palmed his left cheek with his hand. "...urts." He mumbled through the pain, his puppy eyes wet with tears.

"I know, kiddo... I know it does." He sympathised, before he started moving from the bed, but stopped when Sammy reached out for him. His little brother surprising him, as he threw himself in his arms.

"It urts, D'n. It, urts..." He mumbled, before breaking out in a full on sob. "It really, really urts." He sobbed, clutching the front of Dean's faded black Metallica t-shirt.

"I know it does, little brother. I know it does." He soothed, rubbing his brothers back. "But I need you to calm down, buddy. It's okay, Sammy..."

He held his younger brother and waited until he calmed down, but continued rubbing his back. Once the kid was just reduced to snuffling Dean bunched up the hem of his own shirt, drying his brothers tears and running nose - he didn't even give it a second thought... he'd done worse.

But he hated this...

It pulled at his heart seeing his little brother like this.

"Don't worry, Sammy. We'll kick this in the ass, like we always do." He said, getting a small watery smile from his brother. "Let's get those pills in you, then you can get some more beauty sleep."

He gently eased his brother from his arms and seated on the quilt cover. Dean moved away from the bed in the direction of the bathroom.

When they'd first arrived - not even four days ago - they brought their belongings in from the Impala, and dumped them... the kit hadn't moved from the long laminated bench since. Adjoining the bench was a peach porcelain sink - the whole damn bathroom was washed in the same peach tone apart from the light timber under sink cupboard - it looked like some kid came in here and had a tantrum, throwing a strawberry milkshake and covering the whole bathroom with it - a round mirror sat just directly above the basin and a shower occupied the far corner.

Dean searched through the kit, sighing with relief when he came across a packet of Panadeine Forte, he opened the packet pulling out the silver foils - noting they were short on supply - and punched out one of the tablets. He filled the bathroom cup with water before returning back to the bed.

"Here, Sammy." He said, holding the tablet out in his hand.

Sam eyed the tablet wearily; he hadn't said anything to Dean yet - but it hurt to swallow, even trying to swallow his own saliva felt like knives going down his throat.

He shook his head, "I can't, Dean." He mumbled around the fresh gauze Dean had only put in not even twenty minutes ago. It wasn't bleeding so much now, after he'd changed the second gauze it wasn't as red as the first. It was more just weeping and mixing with his saliva.

"You can, Sam." He said firmly, still holding the tablet out to his brother.

Sam swallowed, cringing at the pain. "I can't..."

"Why, not? Sammy, once you take it, it'll start helping with the pain."

Tears began to form in Sam's eyes again, "I can't, Dean. It hurts to swallow." He mumbled miserably.

"Why didn't you say something, kiddo?" He asked, but there was no accusation in his tone, only concern. He received a shrug in return. "Can you chew it?" He suggested instead.

Sam shook his head - he couldn't chew either.

"Alright, kiddo. We'll work out a way." Dean said, heading in the direction of the kitchenette. He sorted out the different options in his head, and went for his best bet - spoon feed the kid - he knew Sam wouldn't like it, but they'd both just have to deal with it and they didn't have much other choice.

He opened the top right cupboard pulling out a white ceramic bowl, then grabbed a teaspoon from the drawer below the bench. He broke up the tablet with the back of the spoon before pouring in a little of the water from the cup, then combined the two before heading back over to the bed.

"Come here, Sammy." Dean said, as he took a seat on the bed again. His little brother shuffled closer to him, with Dean pulling him around and leaning the kids back in against his chest. "That's it, kiddo."

"Let's take this gauze out, it shouldn't be bleeding now." He needed it out anyway before he could give the kid the medicine, otherwise the watery pill would just seep into the gauze. "Open, Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth with Dean removing the padding, it was wet again with saliva but this time it was only a bit tinged pink. Dean removed a used tissue from his jeans pocket, wrapping the gauze in it and tossed it on the bedside to bin later on.

Sam eyed the bowl curiously unsure of Dean's plan. But kind of got the gist of it when Dean scooped some of the watery tablet on to the spoon, moving it towards his mouth.

"Dean," He whined, feeling a little old to be spoon fed by his older brother.

"Just go with it, Sammy. We need to get this into you somehow." Dean said; there was no hint in his tone that he'd make fun of, or tease his kid brother about it afterwards. It was only that of a concered older brother for his younger brother.

And Sam knew Dean was only trying to do what was best for him.

He gently opened his mouth, careful of not letting the movement pull at his jaw and felt the spoon enter just past his lips, he sipped the bitter mix from the spoon, letting it sit in his mouth for a second before grimacing a swallow, and moaning at the pain.

"Just push through the pain, Sammy." Dean advised gently, scooping up the next spoonful.

It was a slow process, but after five more painful, but welcomed spoonfuls the bowl was empty.

Dean placed the bowl down beside the shaded lamp on the beside table, then moved his legs onto the bed before laying next to his brother again. He felt Sam shift into the same position as he'd been before - taking his spot at Dean's side with his head rested just above Dean's heart.

Sam sighed feeling content - the pills were starting to work now and take over the pain. He shifted his head to look up at his brother, "Thanks, Dean."

Dean smirked, giving an innocent look. "For what? For being awesome."

Sam thought about it for a minute, he couldn't decide on 'what for', Dean had done so much for him. "Just... for everything." He finished, before resting his head back down.

Dean knew what he meant, and heard the unspoken words.

"Anytime, kiddo." He said, brushing his little brothers bangs back, "Anytime..." he whispered; with his own unspoken words 'I love you too, kiddo'.

He continued to stoke his brothers hair as Sam's breathing evened out, within minutes his little brother was asleep.

THE END

...

Bella Lilac

A/N - This story was based on my experience I painfully endured last Tuesday, but unlike Sam's straight forward procedure, mine wasn't so simple - with the root breaking and having to go back two days later... oh, the things we go through. But like Sam, I managed through the pain.

So until next time, God bless.

Bella Xx


End file.
